A business enterprise can pursue many projects at any given time. The enterprise may need to allocate a significant amount of resources to each project during the project's cycle time, the time from the start of the project to the time at the completion of the project. Accurately predicting both the amount of resources required for the project and the cycle time for the project enables the enterprise to plan the allocation of resources over the cycle time. However, the cycle time and the amount of resources required for any project can be difficult to accurately predict during the initial stages of the project due to the differing nature of each project.